The lost clan
by blackninja160
Summary: This story is about Naruko and Naruto and how they were seperated at birth and eventually get back together after being seperated for thirteen years. Naruko was raised by a ninja of unknown origin who taught her how to be an assasin all the while keeping her origigin a secret.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I would like it if you could review it please

**THE NIGHT OF THE NINETAILS ATTACK**

Their was a wail from a cottage about a mile from the leaf village, 15 minutes later their was another wail for born to the Minakaze family were twins. The masked man killed the two attendants and holding the children threatened Minato, who was able to save them and teleported them to a safe place, and went back to save his love. After getting Kushina to her children he went to save the village from the terror of the Ninetails and the masked man. After freeing the ninetails from the masked man he then teleported the ninetails to another location and retrieved Kushina and their children. Sealing half of the Ninetails chakra in himself he sealed the other half in the boy child Naruto and then him and Kushina left this world.

Minato was standing in what appeared to be a hall of a traditional Japanese house and sitting in front of him was the aborition from the grim reaper death seal.

"Minato Namikaze before I take your soul completely you do realize that there is a toll for using this jutsu" said the aborition

"What is the toll?"

"The toll is all of your jutsu, chakra, knowledge, and whatever you sealed using this jutsu belong to me, however I will let you keep your, chakra and knowledge for what you did to the seal of the boy but the price is the girl"

"Why is the price the girl? She has her whole life ahead of her why take her when she hasn't even begun to live?"

"Who said anything about taking her life? I will raise her as my child"

"But you aren't a living being, how will you raise her?"

"Fine don't believe me but I have taken my toll now begone"

Minato was drug by a strange force towards the door, as he was dragged protesting to the door a scroll appeared and on it appeared all of the hand signs and the names of each jutsu that he had ever used and created and a description on how to master each jutsu. Right before he was dragged out of the door a smaller version of the Ninetails appeared before him and walked towards the aborition, the last thing that he saw was the aborition becoming human and the ninetails turning white.

"It as been a while since I have seen your real form shikigame" said the fox giving a bow

"how would you like to be sealed in the girl Yoko?"

"How will that help you my liege?"

"it won't help me but it will help the girl, and she will need all the help she can get"

"Fine I will on one condition, she gets the name Naruko understood"

"I understand clearly now then you must get the girl"

with that the ninetails went off to collect her host.

XxX

The third Hokage and a group of shinobi advanced towards the spot where Minato had teleported the ninetails to see if they were all right they arrived their to find that a giant fox held one of the children in its mouth. Seeing them the fox lept into the tree and disappeared.

"Inuzuki after the fox, Shikaku and Inoichi give her a hand" the third then went to the pedestel and saw that the boy was alive. The three that went after the fox returned empty handed.

"The foxes trail just disappeared into thin air" said the head of the Inuzuki clan "I'm sorry my lord that we were unable to retrieve the other child"

"Not even my sensory abilities could sense its presence" Inoichi said "it just vanished into thin air, the hounds couldn't pick up a scent"

"I want every available shinobi out looking for the child, we must find her at all cost understood" the third said

After sealing the nine tails into Naruko he then went about to find her a family, someone who would raise her (the grim reaper couldn't leave his world), so he sent a messenger to retrieve a certain someone who owed him a favor.

"Now why did you send a shinigame to fetch me shikigame? When you could have just come as yourself to get me" said a man in black clothing wearing a black trench coat

"It was faster using the shinigame to find you than searching personally for you"

"So what do you want me to do this time? Perhaps wipe out another clan?"

Smiling "No not this time, this time I want you to raise a child, teach her to be a powerful ninja"

"So how old of a girl are we talking about?"

"five"

"well maybe still a little young, but sometimes the earlier the better, right?"

laughing "she is only five hours old and you need to find her a nurse"

The only thing that the man in black could do was stare dumfounded at a laughing shinigame.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story**

"talking"

'thinking'

(informational insert)

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

"It has been thirteen years, lord hokage I doubt that she is still alive" said one of the village elders "besides we still have our own problems to worry about, mainly about that Uzumaki boy"

"I told you once before that if any of you doubt my decision then I will have you removed from the council, or make the council completely out of shinobi" said the cold voice of the third hokage "now then what is it about Naruto that so intreuges you?" the third said with a kinder tone

"Uh well you see, uh we were just wondering, that is the, uh council was wondering what type of mision did you give him?" said a now shaken council member

"Why didn't you just say so" the third say in his usual warm voice "I let him go on a c-rank mission"

"Was that the rig, I mean is he ready for a c-rank mission?" after receiving a glare

"Their's no need to worry about it he has Kakashi hatake with him"

"Very well then, if you deem him ready then I shall not object to this, I bid you farewell" the man then left the room

"are we their yet?" said a dark haired girl with a pigtail reaching to her waist

"If you want to get their faster then I suggest that you get out and swim their Naruko" answered her black clad guardian manning the oar on their gondola "have you forgotten our mission? It requires stealth and I would like to see how much your skills have advanced sense you lost to that last jonin"

"Oh please you worry to much Raiden"but that time I hadn't mastered the rasengan, but I still wonder why you were able to master it so easily compared to me"

"Maybe because I had already learned a similar jutsu Naruko" Raiden said with a smile "but still we were hired to see that the rouge ninja are killed"

"Okay but still why go ahead of the target?"

"Its simple" giving the boat another push "our target has to be somewhere in the land of waves for he had to know that he was gone" getting serious "and besides I really want to see who the leaf sent to protect the bridge builder" the boat hit shore "all right lets go"

"are you seriously going to bring that sword?"

(it is a traditional japanese long sword with the blade being about five feet, he also carries a shorter one with him just in case he gets in a tight situation)

"this is my weapon, just like your katana is your weapon"

"but what about that knife of yours"

"that knife stays on me at all times, know then do you remember the first rules of being an assassin?"

"Oh yeah"

"Naruto stay back your no match for him, he's on a whole nother level" Kakashi said stopping Naruto from rushing at Zabuza

"But why sensei?" said a befundled Naruto

"He's Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist, a jonin who's main skill is assasination" Kakashi said (the fight now takes place from episode 7-9)

Meanwhile in the trees watching the fight were three characters that the leaf shinobi didn't know about, one with a tracker mask, and the other two had no identification on them at all.

"watch the fight closely Naruko I want you to learn everything that you can from this fight for if they win then we won't need to stay here but if they lose then we will have to fight"

Naruko didn't answer, she was watching intently as the blond shinobi from the leaf create shadow clones and attack Zabuza's clone. When the masked shinobi came and took the dead Zabuza away and Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion the three genin were wondering how they were going to carry him.

"hey Raiden lets help them, I really want to learn more bout that knucklehead and that black haired kid" Naruko said

"So the great Kakashi is done in by the demon of the hidden mist" the three genin were about tpo attack these two new comers "relax" Raiden said holding up his hands "I should be thanking you four for it appears that ya'll have finished one of our jobs, so in return we will help you guys, does that sound like a deal?"

"How do we know that you aren't here to kill the bridge builder" Sasuke said warily

"I thought that the only dumb one here was the blond guy, but it seems that also the uchiha is dumb to" Naruko said sticking her knose up and looking away, Raiden tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked at him he flicked her forehead flinging her back "what did you do that for?" she said holding her head

"Here carry this" tossing his sword to Naruko "While I carry their sensei" walking over to Kakashi and picking him up "lead the way bridge builder, the sooner we get him in bed the sooner he will recover"

"Great just what I need to carry that heavy sword" picking up the long sword and resting it on her shoulder "can you start carrying around a lighter sword? Making me carry it while you relax is just crazy"

"Hey if its heavy then let me carry it" said Naruto, Naruko gave him the long sword and where he found out that it was lighter than he thought.

Seeing the astonished look on Naruto's face "What you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic? By the way my name is Naruko"

"Hey your and my name are similar, I'm Naruto nice to meet you, and mister pouty face over here is..."

"I already know who you three beginners are I was just telling you my name"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and could see that they were both thinking the same thing "here you can carry the sword" tossing sword back to Naruko who caught easily "now then if your so much better than us why don't you show us"

Naruko showed disinterest in the pair after being handed her sensei's sword

XxX

Kakashi slowly woke up "So your up" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughters said

"Yeah but it will be a weak till I can walk"

"how would you like to walk by tomorrow?" said our black clad hero

Kakashi immediately started looking around for the source of the voice and saw a man he didn't recognize leaning against the window sill looking out over the ocean "and who might you be?"

"The names Raiden and as for why i'm here the Mizukage hired me to hunt down four rouge ninja's and either kill them or make sure that they were killed"

"So you're a mercenary" he received a nod from Raiden "Raiden where have I heard that name before"

"He is often called a juggernaut for his way of relentlessly hunting down his victims" Naruko said with her head in one of her make out books (written by Jiriya)

Raiden looked over at Naruko and looked at the book she was reading "how do you even by those book?"

Without looking up "oh I just tell them that it's my get out of trouble for free ticket from my perverse sensei" the book burst into flames and Naruko looked at Raiden who's hand was engulfed in flames "your lucky that that wasn't the limited edition or you would be in for some serious heartbreak"

"And here I thought the author of those books was perverse, it turns out my own pupil is just as perverse" Raiden said exasperated "what is this world coming to"

"You know I toatally agree with you children these days just don't know boundaries" said Kakashi "and that was a neat trick that you just did with that fire jutsu, who taught you it?"

Kakashi because he was lying down didn't see the worried look of Naruko as she peeked over the top of another make out book but Sasuke caught the look, Raiden who had turned back to look out the window answered the question with a hint of sadness in his voice "he died along time ago when an uchiha tried to steal our secret jutsu and he died defending it and now I carry that secret with me"

"sorry to dredge up old memories" Kakashi said his voice begining to crack

'that jutsu I wonder if it would help me get stronger' Sasuke's mind was working overtime 'this girl seems to know something about it'

"you say that you were hired by the Mizukage to hunt down four shinobi, which four?" Kakashi asked

"Well their is only two left and by now their trail is cold but if I stay here then I suspect they might show up again"

"What are you talking about? Kakashi killed Zabuza and the tracker ninja took him away" Said a smirking Sasuke

Kakashi was lost in thought "A tracker ninja is supposed to destroy bodies not take them away" Naruko answered closing her book "And the so called tracker ninja used this to supposedly kill this Zabuza" tossing a senbon and hitting Sasuke in a pressure point on his arm making it go numb, the othe two genin grabbed their weapons and were about to advance on Naruko when she appeared behind them in a crouched position with one hand on the ground the other grabbing the hilt of a katana "I could kill all you three will do well to stay out of my way" their was a tap on her shoulder and looking gets punced full in the face and flies out the open window.

Dusting his hand's off "well then now that thats settled I shall go about making all four of you feel, starting with the uchiha, and I shall have it all done before dinner which is about how long it will be till that brat gets back" unrolling a portable medical case full of every conceivable medical tool and about six hundred senbon needles and acupuncture needles

Finally another chapter done no thanks to my land lords cat who kept typing her own version of the story


End file.
